Nobutsuna Kamiizumi
Nobutsuna Kamiizumi is a non-playable character from Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is the commander of the Black Blades and keeper of the Swordmaster asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Black Blades Leader A master of all forms of swordplay. He taught Edea, and gifted her his favorite blade for her first campaign. A 45-year-old man from Eternia. His full name is Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, and he holds the swordmaster asterisk. He is known far and wide as a formidable warrior and a great leader. *''Likes: Bitter tea, sweet bean soup'' *''Dislikes: Cowardice, all forms of alcohol'' Profile Appearance Kamiizumi is a forty-five year old man with shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes. He wears a green and white kimono with a light green sash around his waist and dark green sandals with a pink pom-pom on each foot. He wears a white hat and white gloves. He wears a grey and green shrug around his left shoulder with a large pink pom-pom. Personality Story ''Bravely Default'' Kamiizumi is one of Braev Lee's oldest friends, though the two left on bad terms due to their rivalry over Mahzer. Though he traveled the world to hone his style, Kamiizumi came to Braev's aid in helping him overthrow the Crystal Orthodoxy in Eternia. Kamiizumi remained in Eternia to train Edea Lee and Einheria Venus in the ways of combat and honor while made leader of the Black Blades, given command over experimental humanoid dragon soldiers developed by the duchy. However, while assigned to Eisenberg to support the Swordbearers so the duchy can obtain the fire crystal, Kamiizumi suffered setbacks from the dragon soldiers fleeing into the wilderness to the defiant actions of Qada in using his poison to indiscriminately slaughter everyone in a battle. By the events of the game, while making a visit to Eternia, Kamiizumi bestows Edea with the katana Ise-no-Kami to celebrate her membership in the Eternian Sky Knights and saw her off before resuming his duties in the Black Blades. When news of Edea aiding the wind vestal reached him, Kamiizumi felt that his former student had transgressed from what he taught her and nearly killed her when she arrived to Eisenberg, only to stall his hand when the Swordbearers request his aid. From there, Kamiizumi remained in the background and killed off Qada after viewing him as a threat too dangerous to be allowed to live. Eventually, with the Shieldbearers gaining the upper hand and the actions, the Swordbearers' leader abandoned their citadel with Kamiizumi remaining to awaiting for Edea's arrival. When asked if the morals he taught her are true, Kamiizumi explains that the world is not all black and white before he engaged the group in a battle and loses consciousness after being defeated. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' After his defeat in Starkfort, Kamiizumi once embarked on journey to further hone his skills. Ostensibly in the middle of his travels, having taken in a cat he named Tsubaki, Kamiizumi reappears before Edea and the others in Gathelatio and offers to take them to the Harena Region. On the way, Kamiizumi ends up being wounded after Minette Napkatti manipulates Tsubaki to attack the swordsman as he managed to make his pet return to his senses. Kamiizumi is later left at Al-Khampis to have his wounds treated. Once healed, Kamiizumi leaves Edea a letter to give to his apprentice Gho Gettar upon learning he is in Ancheim and wanted to be make sure he was working hard. But Gho has aspirations to become a summoner of Amaterasu which Mephilia Venus supports as she takes him to the Miasma Woods to train him. Revealed to have been following the group, Kamiizumi makes his presence known if Edea chooses to support Gho's dream instead of their mentor's ideals. Seeing this as a sign of his own failure to discipline his students, Kamiizumi battles Yew's group before he is defeated and he runs off in shame.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/bravely-second-introduces-chomper-maker/ When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to go back in time to stop the kaiser before he could kidnap Agnès, it negated Kamiizumi's meeting with Tsubaki though he remembered the cat and guides the group to the Florem Gardens where he renewed the friendship while requesting Tsubaki's aid in using Minette's intel gathering method against Denys Geneolgia. After Minette is defeated in battle, Kamiizumi appears and offers to take the girl in along with Bismark. In the aftermath of Providence's defeat, Kamiizumi is last seen with Minette as they are slightly off the coast. Gameplay Kamiizumi utilizes the abilities of the Swordmaster job, which involve enduring attacks and then immediately countering. He will use Nothing Ventured to counter against physical attacks, and Before Swine to counter magic attacks. ''Bravely Default'' Kamiizumi is initially fought at Starkfort, rebattled in the second and third worlds under similar circumstances. In the third world, he will fight alongside Braev Lee and Alternis Dim at Eternian Central Command. In the final world, he is rebattled at Starkfort alongside the other Black Blades. He will then fall back to Eternian Central Command, where he fights beside Konoe Kikyo, Holly Whyte, and Argent Heinkel. ''Bravely Second'' Kamiizumi is fought as part of a sidequest. He also appeared as a boss in the demo fought alongside Praline. Creation and development Voice Nobutsuna is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese version of both games. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Firion from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the English version of both games, he is voiced by Liam O'Brien. He shares his regular English voice actor with Kain Highwind from the 3D remake version of Final Fantasy IV and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Red XIII from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Cu Chaspel from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, and Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In the English demo of Bravely Second, he was voiced by Michael McConnohie. He shares this voice actor with Cagnazzo and Fusoya from Final Fantasy IV and Jegran from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Kamiizumi's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Kamiizumi appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Edea Fighting.png|Kamiizumi training Edea. Izumi-Kami-BDFF-artwork.png|Concept artwork. BD Kamiizumi Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Swordmaster.jpg|Artwork BDPB Kamiizumi Nobutsuna.png|Alternate version. BDPB Kamiizumi Close-up.png|Artwork. BDPB Kamiizumi Close-up2.png|Close-up. BDPB Kamiizumi.png|Sprite. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Kamiizumi render.png|Render. BS Kamiizumi artwork.jpg|Artwork. BS Nobutsuna Kamiizumi SS.png|Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the demo. Scr BS bestiary 27.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Trivia *Nobutsuna appears when loading up the game, being present in the Seeking Nemeses description screen. He is also present in Edea Lee's character introduction video, alongside Braev Lee. Praline à la Mode and Alternis Dim also share this sneak peek of sorts. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Samurai